1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a diagnostic display for an electrocardiograph (ECG).
2. Related Prior Art
Three-dimensional (3D) electronic presentation of clinical ECG interpretations are known in the art. Increasingly, physicians are performing clinical ECG interpretations electronically. The change from paper to electronic presentation provides the potential for the physician to receive such immediate decision support as the required educational software is developed. This might appropriately be considered as receiving a self-guided “second opinion” regarding a clinical decision.
However, when physicians are uncertain whether to accept or alter automated diagnostic statements, there is no immediately available support for their decision.